


Okay

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Bar, Dean Fluff, Dean hitting on you at a bar, Death, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Sadness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reject the guy at the bar, only to run back to him when you get a call that your best friend has been in a terrible accident. What happens next with him when you take him home is not what you'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guy at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the chapters are almost always gonna be really short. Sorry y'all.

You were at the bar when he came up to you. Your friend Tristie had gone off to flirt with some tall guy with long brown hair. You knew she wouldn't succeed, you could tell he hadn't come to find a girl. He had come because a friend dragged him here. Just like you. As you sipped on your drink and played on your phone, a handsome guy with the greenest eyes you'd ever seen approached you. "Hi there," he said. "You look lonely."  
"Why, because I'm sitting at a bar alone playing on my phone? What could possibly make you think I'm lonely?" you asked him playfully.  
"Okay, I guess I kind of asked for that one," he said, smiling. Damn, he was attractive. You felt special being the girl he chose as pretty enough to hit on. He was one of the most beautiful men you'd ever seen. "What's your name?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
You slowly gave him your hand and said, "[Y/N]."  
"Hi, [Y/N]. I'm Dean."  
"So, you hit on strange women at bars often?" you asked.  
"I guess, but they're usually not nearly as beautiful as you are," Dean said.  
You didn't want to blush, but you couldn't help yourself. "You're smooth, aren't you?" you asked rhetorically.  
Dean shrugged. "So, have you been drinking?"  
"Why, so you can find out if I'm drunk and then convince me to sleep with you?" you asked, sipping your drink as if on cue.  
"No, actually, I was just going to offer you a ride home, but hey, if you're putting sex on the table..." He chuckled. He had the most beautiful smile you'd ever seen. You could tell it was because he didn't get to smile very much, so every time he grinned was a rare and precious moment.  
"No, definitely not drunk and not putting sex on the table. I'm only here because my friend dragged me with her." You pointed Tristie out to Dean.  
"She's talking to my brother, good luck with that," he said.  
"Oh, Thor is your brother, that's cool," you said.  
He smiled. "That's a new one, I'm gonna have to steal that."  
"As long as you pay me for it," you said, laughing.  
"How bout I buy you a drink, would that even it out?" he asked.  
"Sorry, Dean. I'm not that kind of girl." You smiled, waving at Tristie to come back and signaling that it was time to go. "It was nice talking to you, though. Better luck next time." You got up and grabbed your coat off your chair, heading to the door, Tristie just behind you having been unsuccessful just like you predicted.  



	2. Devastation and Alcohol

The next afternoon while you were at work, you got a call from a number you didn't recognize. "Hello?"  
"Is this [Y/N] [L/N]?" the woman on the other end asked.  
"This is she. With whom am I speaking?" you asked.  
"My name is Carly, I work at the local hospital. We have you as the emergency contact for Lena Perkins."  
"What happened, what's wrong?" you asked. Your voice filled with anxiety.  
"We're very sorry. She's just been in an accident. She died at the scene. We've been instructed to inform all of her emergency contacts."  
Your heart sank. Lena was your best friend, your sister. You grew up with her, her family basically adopted you, she was the best human being you knew. And within the blink of an eye she was gone. You dropped your cell phone and froze, tears beginning to stream from your eyes. Your coworker Tristie walked by your cubicle and saw you, and she immediately panicked. She knelt down by you and hung up the phone, placing it back on your desk. "[Y/N], what's wrong?" she asked you. "[Y/N]?!"  
"Lena's dead. My best friend is dead," you choked out.  
"Come here, let me take you home." Tristie helped you up from your chair, grabbed your phone, walked you to her car, and drove you home. You remained silent the whole way and you crawled into bed when you got home. You were in shock; you couldn't believe it, but you were still devastated.  
You cried yourself to sleep and it was dark outside when you woke up. You looked at your clock and saw that it was only 7:30. You didn't want to stay home alone. You knew you'd keep thinking about her and it would only make you feel worse. But you definitely didn't feel like interacting with people. You knew you'd struggle to act fine and they would notice and ask you what was wrong and it would make everything worse. You picked up your phone off the nightstand and saw that you had seventeen missed calls from eleven different people. They all left voicemails. But you didn't want to hear them. Not now, at least. You wanted to get away. You wanted to talk to Lena, but that wasn't an option anymore. You knew what would make you feel better. Drinking would make you feel better. But you didn't have any alcohol at home so you decided to go to the bar. You took a cab there and sat down in a booth by yourself, trying to contain your tears and look natural. You leaned back in the corner and once you were served, you downed your drink. It helped you forget everything that was happening.  
You didn't notice when Dean slid into the other side of your booth and leaned against the table. At least not until he said anything. "Hey beautiful," he said. He immediately knew something was wrong even though you tried to act fine and say a response. "Are you okay?" he asked, really concerned.  
"Not really," you sighed, holding back the tears that were begging to spill from your eyes. You thought he would ask what was wrong and that terrified you. It terrified you that you'd have to think of her.  
"Okay, well, what can I do to change that?" he asked, his eyes showing kindness.  
"Is the offer to drive me home still on the table?" you asked, thankful that he didn't care about why you were upset, only caring about making you feel happy instead.  
He smiled and nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to drive you home now, or can I buy you a drink first?"  
"If you don't mind," you said, placing your empty beer bottle on the table.  
Dean ordered you another along with one for him and the two of you drank together. "I gotta say, I'm really glad you don't drink those high maintenance tropical drinks with the little umbrellas. Props," Dean told you.  
You smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks. I'm not really a girly girl, so."  
"Even better." He finished his drink as you finished yours and he paid the tab and walked you out to his car, his hand on your back.  
As he opened the car door for you, you turned around and said, "Thank you. Not for the door, but for tonight. I really needed this."  
He smiled that gorgeous smile. "Happy to do it," he said. You got in the passenger side and he closed the door and went over to the driver's side. You gave him directions and as he drove you home, you leaned your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around yours.  
He walked you up to your front steps and you fumbled for your keys. "Do you want to come inside?" you asked him once you found them.  
The side of his mouth curled into a half-smile. "I'd love to," he said softly.  
You led him into the living room and sat on one side of the couch, facing the other. He sat on that side and faced you. A few more minutes of conversation with him made you feel so much better. Like you had someone to help fill the hole Lena left. After finishing a subject matter, Dean leaned in and kissed you, his hand on your cheek. Being buzzed, you kissed him back, entangling one of your hands in his hair. He leaned forward and you slid back onto the couch so you were lying down and he was hovering over you. His hand held your waist and his kisses grew deeper. "Wait, Dean," you whispered, pushing away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not tonight." You began rambling nervously.  
"Okay, okay," he murmured back, rolling off of you. "I'm sorry. What's wrong? Are you still not okay?" he asked, helping you sit back up. You shook your head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
You shook your head again and said, "My best friend died today." Then it all came pouring out and you couldn't stop crying. Dean pulled you in close and hugged you and stroked your hair and didn't try to comfort you because he knew it wouldn't work. You cried yourself to sleep, but you also managed to cry Dean to sleep. You woke up the next morning like that on the couch with him. He was lying on his back sprawled across the length of the couch, and you were in his arms with pink eyes and your hand resting on his chest. When you were both awake, Dean offered to take care of you that day. And he did. He didn't make you talk about it; he only tried to get your mind off of it and make you feel better.


	3. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean gets back to the motel, Sam gives him a hard time about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is awful guys, I don't know where it's going.

When Dean got back to his motel later that afternoon, Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. He looked up at Dean with a confused look. “Dude, where’ve you been?” Sam asked, a little irritated.  
“You know me. Always spending my free nights with strange girls,” Dean responded casually, as if you had been just another one night stand.  
“Yeah, but you’re always quick to escape. You never come back this late in the afternoon,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, well, I apparently needed sleep this time and I didn’t escape as early as usual. But she was already out of the house by the time I woke up, so it wasn’t like she was going to tie me up or anything. Well…”  
“Just stop there, Dean,” Sam said, a disgusted look on his face. “And not because I really don’t want to know where you were headed with that, but because I can tell you’re lying,” Sam told him.  
“And why do you think I’m lying?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn’t because he was confused, it was because he knew Sam was onto him.  
“Because I’m your brother. And I know you. And I know that this wasn’t just another one night stand. You were with her just now, weren’t you?”  
“What? Sammy, no!” Dean said, his attempts to cover up his affection for you failing.  
“It’s not a bad thing to like a girl, Dean,” Sam said.  
“I don’t like her!” Dean almost yelled. Sam gave him a look. “Okay, I do like her, but I’m not going to let her get in the way of hunting. I’m going to stow my crap, and act like the past twenty-four hours with her never happened. And the world is not going to end.”  
“Dean, don’t you think that if you like her, she likes you too?” Sam asked him. “Are you really going to do that to a girl you care about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write another chapter or two but this won't turn into a novel.


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks you out again and you eagerly accept his offer. The two of you grow close over the tragedies you've both experienced.

After spending the previous day with Dean, you went back to work. Around lunchtime, you got a phone call. You were terrified to answer, remembering that the last time you answered your phone you heard something you had never wanted to hear. What could it possibly be this time? You hesitantly picked up the phone, tears already welling up in your eyes from fear of bad news. "Hello?" you answered quietly.  
"[Y/N]?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"This is she," you said, bracing yourself. The familiar voice hadn't quite registered yet.   
"It's me, Dean," he said.  
You exhaled an audible sigh of relief, the tears in your eyes turning into tears of joy. "Hey, Dean," you said, smiling from ear to ear to hear his voice. You wiped away the tears and hoped he couldn't tell there were any in the first place. "What's going on?" you asked.  
"I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. Get your mind off of things," he said.  
You let out a silent chuckle. "Yeah, I'd love that."  
"Great. When can I pick you up?" he asked.  
"Um, you can pick me up at work right now, if you want to," you said. You'd take any excuse you could get to leave the office.  
"Where do you work?" he asked. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"I work in the HCA building 2. Do you know how to get here?" you asked.  
"I think I can manage. I'll be there in twenty," he said.  
"Okay," you mumbled happily. "Bye," you said as you hung up. In the twenty minutes, you handed off your paperwork to some coworkers and told your boss you were leaving early, which he was more than eager to comply with because he knew what you were going through. You walked downstairs and out of the building and waited outside for the Impala to roll up. When it did, Dean got out of the car and walked over to you, his open arms inviting you in for a hug.  
You all but fell into his arms and buried your face in his chest. He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head. He had experienced enough loss to the point where he felt a responsibility to comfort others who felt a gaping hole like the many that had been left in him. "Do you want to go to the middle of nowhere and do nothing?" he asked you.  
"That sounds so perfect right now," you mumbled into his chest, your words muffled.   
He let go of you. "Come on."  
You let go of him and got in the car. He drove out of town and parked on the side of the road, surrounded by nothing but fields. You got out and laid back on the trunk of the car together, looking up at the sky. After a few minutes, Dean's hand slowly crept over to yours and intertwined your fingers with his. The silence was comfortable. "This was a good idea," you whispered after a while. "How'd you know this would work?" you asked him.   
"It always worked for me and my brother whenever we... got stressed out. We'd just park somewhere and have a beer. Get our mind off things," Dean told you.   
"Sounds like you've done it a lot. What stresses you out?" you asked him gently.   
"I just have to deal with a lot of heavy crap," Dean said. "Heavy on the conscience, I mean."  
"I hear that," you said.


	5. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows what happened. He wish he didn't, but he does. And he doesn't know how to tell you because he's scared he'll lose you.

The knowledge was eating away at him. He knew what had happened to Lena. As soon as Sam got onto Dean about his feelings for you, the brothers took time out of their day to investigate Lena's death a little bit. They hadn't seen a case in it, but they figured that they might as well look into it because they had nothing better to do. And when they found out there was a case in it, Dean called to see you again. And now that he was lying on the back of the Impala with you, holding your hand, he didn't know how to tell you. Or should he tell you? Was it his place to tell you? Sam was right, Dean had developed feelings for you. But now that this... fact had been introduced, did that change anything? If he told you, what would that mean for you two? If he didn't tell you, what would that mean for you two? Regardless, he didn't want this to be the reason you two were together. He wished you had met under different circumstances. And he knew he had to tell you. It was the only way any of this would get resolved. But he had no fucking idea how to do it. You'd ask how he knew, and then any questions you followed with would result in a fight. And he might not get to keep you. As much as he wanted to keep you, he might not get to. Just like he never got to keep Cassie, or Jo, or Lisa, or anyone. He might not get to keep you. And that broke his heart.


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked as you laid there on the car.  
You sighed. "I just feel numb at this point," you said. And it was true. "She's just... gone. It just... hasn't really registered... it hasn't really set in yet that I'll never get to talk to her again... She was my best friend, she took me in, she was my shelter. Now I have no one," you told him.  
"No family?" he asked.  
"No. No, my family abused me when I was younger. That's why Lena took me in," you told him.  
"When did she take you in?"  
"I guess about ten years ago. When we were fourteen. My mom was murdered and when the police came to our house to tell us, they found my dad abusing me. He had a baseball bat and he refused to put it down when the cops told him to, then when he pulled out a gun the cops shot him. So my parents were both killed. And Lena took me in," you told him.  
"Did she know? About your parents abusing you?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. I mean, she saw the scars and bruises. And I never let her come over to my house. I think she picked up on it after a few years of knowing me. She always insisted on me coming to stay with her. I said I was scared, that I didn't want to get in trouble," you said.  
That was when it clicked for Dean. He'd already found out that Lena was killed by a hellhound, and the car wreck was just a cover up for the damage. But now he knew what she had sold her soul for ten years ago. She had sold it for you. To get you out of your broken and abusive home, and keep you safe with her. To get your monsters of parents where they belonged. Would knowing make it easier for him to tell you? "[Y/N], Lena did it for you," he said without thinking.  
You slowly sat up and looked at him. "What?"  
Dean sat up with you. "She... she died for you," he said.  
"Why would you say that?" you asked.  
"I know this is going to be hard to understand... but Lena sold her soul for you. Ten years ago, she made a deal with a crossroads demon to get you out of your abusive lifestyle. She didn't die in a car accident, [Y/N]. She died because her time was up," Dean said.  
"No." You shook your head. "No, that's not what happened. She, she got hit by a truck, it wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to die, it was an accident," you rambled. And you kept rambling, and you stopped paying attention to what you were saying.  
Dean pulled you in close when he saw your denial and inability to cope. "It is what happened, [Y/N], and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You're right, it shouldn't have happened. But what Lena did, she did it for you. She knew if you stayed in that house any longer, you wouldn't have made it out alive one day. I know there's a gaping hole in you now and it's eating you alive, I know that feeling because I've had it before. But it ends up turning out... okay," he said.  
You heard everything he said, and it registered. Dean probably didn't realize it because you were sobbing so hard, but you actually heard what he said. And for once, words of comfort were actually comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think there's more to the story, just tell me. You don't have to tell me what it is, but if you think there's more, I'll totally put it in for you.


	7. Gone for a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has bad news and you might not forgive him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight time lapse*

“Hey, Dean,” you answered your phone with a smile. “What’s up?” You glanced around the office to make sure you weren’t being too loud on the phone. Everyone was continuing with business as usual. Your coworkers had finally stopped giving you sympathetic looks whenever they passed by your cubicle.   
“Hey, [Y/N],” he replied, but there was something off about his voice. Like he was about to say something he didn’t want to say.   
“What’s wrong?” you asked as soon as you detected his tone.   
Dean sighed. “I gotta head out of town,” he said.   
“Okay, when are you leaving? I can stop by your motel and say goodbye if you want me to,” you said. The implications of his news hadn’t fully functioned in your head yet.   
“I’m already gone, [Y/N],” he said. You could hear the disappointment in his voice. You could hear the sound of other cars passing by through his open window as he drove down some small back road you probably never even heard of. “I had to leave early this morning- I didn’t want to wake you up by calling you in case you were asleep.”  
“Um, okay,” you said. You knew better, but you were hoping that if you played dumb, maybe what you were hoping would actually be the case for once. “Well, just drop by my house when you get back, okay?”  
“I’m not coming back. Not for a while.” You could tell that Dean knew you knew that was the case, and that you had been hoping it wasn’t. Because he saw right through you the same way you saw right through him.   
You forced yourself to hold back tears. “Just call when you can, okay? Don’t leave me.” Your voice betrayed you at the end of your sentence, cracking as a single tear fell from your eye. But you couldn’t let him know how deeply this affected you. “Dean, everyone else has left me, please don’t leave me too.” Your words came out before you could stop them. You thought they were only in your head, but you realized you had said them out loud.   
You stood up and took your cell phone with you to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. “Please don’t be mad at me, [Y/N], you know what I do,” Dean said.  
“Yeah, and I also know that even though you want to come back, you probably won’t.” Your words stung Dean.   
“[Y/N], I’m going to come back,” Dean said with sudden firmness in his voice, as if it were a command. “I’m coming back, even if it’s the last thing I do.”  
“Why don’t I believe you? Dean I’ve only known you for two weeks, how am I supposed to believe you?”   
“You’ve trusted me about everything else, haven’t you?” Dean asked.   
“Why do you have to go?” you asked, changing the subject. “Why can’t you just stay here? Can’t your brother or some other hunter do the job?”  
“It’s not that simple,” Dean said. He wished he could tell you everything, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you, it was that he didn’t want to drag you into it the way he had dragged every other woman he ever l- no, don’t go there Dean.   
“Isn’t it?” you asked before you hung up.


	8. The Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to tell Dean the right thing to do, but as always Dean is too stubborn to see beyond his own intentions. Meanwhile you deal with everything at home. Dean becomes concerned when a realization hits him.

“Dean, you should just tell her the truth,” Sam told his brother.   
“Can’t do that, Sammy.”  
“If you think you’re protecting her, you’re not,” Sam said. “Whether she knows about Leviathans and Dick Roman or not, if he finds out about her at all, she’s going to be in it. He’s going to get to her.”  
“Not if I can help it,” Dean said.   
“That’s the thing, Dean! You can’t help it! You won’t be able to because we hardly have a clue on how to even hurt these things! We can’t slow them down, we can’t track them, we can’t hide from them. They’re going to look for someone to hold hostage to bring us to them before they look for us. And you know who’s gonna be on the top of that list? [Y/N]. You dragged her into this just by talking to her. The least you can do is tell her the truth. It’s the only chance she has,” Sam argued.  
“It’s not like I knew what was going to happen with her, Sam! When I started talking to her I didn’t think I’d see her more than that one night! And who am I to just leave her alone with what she was going through? She needed someone, Sammy. And that someone happened to be me. And I wish it hadn’t been me, Sammy, I really do. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to let them lay a finger on her,” Dean said.  
“And what if they do? She has to know how to protect herself. You told her about everything else, right? Why can’t you tell her about this?” Sam asked.   
“This is different,” Dean said through his teeth.   
“If you finish that with ‘this is personal’ I will punch you in the face. Dean, you said you cared about her.”  
“I still care,” Dean muttered. “But this is different. And once it’s all over, I’m gonna go back to her.”

*//*

You hung up the phone on Dean. You were beyond being upset, now you were just angry. So angry that you were laser focused on your work and finished what you had to do by the end of the week by the end of the day. It was around eleven p.m. when you got home on Monday, because while you did finish all of your work early, it took quite a bit of time beyond when everyone else went home. You unlocked the door to your house and went up to your bedroom. You put your stuff down by the foot of your bed and stripped down to just a tank top and underwear- you were too tired to put on anything else, you just wanted sleep. You crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep in no time.   
The next few days passed by in a blur. You still went to work for the sake of getting work done. Hell, maybe you could get so much done that you could take a little vacation. On Friday morning you woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanging in your kitchen. On high alert, you reached into your nightstand and grabbed the silver knife and flask of holy water that Dean had given you after he told you about everything that goes bump in the night. You carefully tiptoed downstairs, hoping that upon seeing someone was home, the infiltrator would run away and leave you alone. You slowly and silently turned the corner that led to your kitchen when you saw a man in a familiar army green jacket. He must’ve heard you because he turned around and looked up, greeting you with a smile. “Dean?” you asked, dropping your arms to your sides.   
“Hey, [Y/N],” he replied.  
You dropped the knife and flask and ran into his arms, which were ready to catch you. “You came back,” you said into his shoulder, shocked.   
“Of course I did,” he replied with his signature gruff tone, tightening his hold on you. 

*//*

 **1:43pm Friday**  
“I don’t like this, Sam, she’s not picking up her phone. Not even her work phone. She’s usually at work by now, her work phone doesn’t have caller ID, it’s not like she can just ignore me there,” Dean said, pacing the motel room.   
“Relax, Dean. It’s Friday. She probably just took a day off or something,” Sam reassured his brother. “You haven’t tried to talk to her since you left on Monday, do you really expect her to pick up the phone?”  
“I don’t think that’s why she isn’t picking up her phone, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, mostly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap y'all. it's about to get real.


	9. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:43pm Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapter titles and summaries are so shitty for this one.

**1:43pm Friday**  
You and Dean were sitting on the couch in your living room, watching a movie. “So did you take care of whatever you were after?” you asked, your head resting on his chest.   
“No, but we got the drop on it and my brother’s taking care of it,” he replied.   
“That’s good. Hey, do you want me to make us some lunch?”  
“Only if you let me do the dishes after.” He smiled.   
You laughed. “Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I guess I could make you a deal,” you said as you got up.   
As Dean was doing the dishes, he reached into the water-filled sink and found the cutting edge of a steak knife. You heard him let out a small grunt as he pulled his hand out of the water. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I should’ve warned you about the…” You trailed off when you saw that the blood coming from Dean’s cut wasn’t red. No, it was black. Dean held a casual expression as he wiped off his hand and the cut closed itself. “You’re not Dean,” you said with a trembling lip.   
You backed away slowly when fake Dean looked up at you. “No, sweetheart, I’m not. But I do have all Dean’s thoughts and memories. Except for you. I guess when we got ahold of him he hadn’t met you yet. But not to worry, I was still able to find you. Thanks to the case they just worked here and the lovely people at the bar you two met at,” fake Dean said. “Oh, they were delicious by the way. Especially that cute little co-worker of yours. What was her name? Tristie?” Fake Dean stepped towards you as you backed away, determined not to let anymore space come between the two of you. You backed into the table next to your couch and blindly reached behind you for your phone. When you got it, you kept it hidden behind your back as you speed-dialled Dean. By the time it started ringing, fake Dean was only inches away. “But I don’t have to know his thoughts to know how you two feel about each other,” he murmured. 

*//*

Dean’s phone rang as he was racing down the highway in the Impala, headed in your direction. He saw that it was your number and picked up the phone within the same second. “[Y/N], I’m on my way to-” he started, but stopped when he heard a voice that sounded a lot like his own from the other end of the call.   
“Just the way you carry yourself around him, I mean… It’s amazing really, that you could be so head over heels for a guy you met, what, no more than a couple weeks ago? And he acts like he’s in the friendzone, but my, you are definitely not friendzoning him,” said the voice.   
“Were you the reason he left me, huh? Were you his job?” you asked. “Because I’d say it’s kind of stupid to hide from him here. You know he’s coming, right?” You tried to keep your voice steady, but it still shook. It was okay, as long as Dean was hearing what was happening.   
“Trust me sweetheart, by the time he gets here, there won’t be anything here for him,” fake Dean said, reaching behind you and finding the phone in your hand. “Oh look, you called him to save you. Isn’t that cute?”   
Dean heard the sound of skin hitting skin, and your yelp of pain before he heard a thud. The sound of you falling to the floor. “Dean!” you yelled.  
Fake Dean held the phone up to his ear. “If you lay a _hand_ on her, so help me-!” Dean said into the phone.   
“You’ll what? Kill me?” fake Dean said. “You don’t even know how.”  
“I may not, but buddy I’ll make you wish you were dead,” Dean threatened.   
“Come and find me… buddy,” fake Dean said before he hung up the phone.   
“We have to get to Dick Roman’s office,” Dean told Sam when he hung up the phone. “That’s the first place they’ll take her, I guarantee it.”

*//*

You woke up in a leather chair on wheels, your head resting on a large wooden oval-shaped table. When you took in your surroundings, you realized you were in a conference room. And Dick Roman was standing by the glass doors into it. You knew who Dick Roman was, not from watching political debates or the news, but from Dean talking about how much he hated the guy. “Hello, [Y/N],” he said with an enthusiastic grin. “You were a hard one to track down, weren’t you? Especially since my original Sam and Dean duplicates were killed, but luckily I keep extra copies in case I lose any.”  
“What do you want with me?” you asked, rubbing your sore jaw.   
“Sorry, I told my guy not to hurt you, but I guess he didn’t listen,” Dick said, ignoring your question. “I’ll have to bib him later.” You just glared at him. “How rude of me.” He approached you, holding out his hand. “Richard Roman. But I prefer Dick.”  
“How do I know you’re not going to hurt me?” you asked him, glancing at his hand.   
“Because if I hurt you then, well to put it in his words, Dean Winchester will make me wish I was dead. Why would I want that?”


	10. The Roman Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dick's got you, Dean is determined to make sure you're not just another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long

"So if you're not going to hurt me, then what do you plan on doing?" you asked.   
"Oh, just wait for your little boyfriend to get here," he replied smugly.  
"Dean's not my boyfriend," you replied. "He never was."  
"But honey, he sure wants to be," Dick said.  
"What are you talking about? He doesn't care about me."  
"Well, from the sound of your little phone call, that's not the case!" Dick exclaimed.   
"He left me! Didn't even say goodbye!" you yelled.   
"Boy, does he have you wrapped around his finger." Roman's voice was eerily calm. "If you truly believed he didn't care about you, then why'd you call him when my duplicate stopped fooling you?"   
You ground your teeth and glared at him. What had Dean gotten you into?

*//*

Sam tried reasoning with Dean as Dean pushed the gas pedal to the floor of the car. "Dean, it's a trap!" he said.   
"Damn right it is and I'm walking right into it," Dean replied.   
"Dean, Dick isn't gonna hurt her as long as he thinks you're coming. He knows that as soon as he touches her, it's war. So logically, the safest thing to do is not walk into the trap."  
"Roman is smarter than that, Sam. After a certain amount of time, he knows what we're thinking. He is always five steps ahead of us! He's not just going to let her walk, Sam. Not after that phone call," Dean said.   
"Dean, we're nine hours away. And that's with your speedy driving," Sam argued. "Maybe... maybe she's one of the ones we just can't save," he said quietly.   
Dean wanted to scream at Sam to shut up. He wanted to scream that Sam didn't understand. He wanted to scream that they had to save her. He just wanted to scream. But instead he said calmly, "Don't talk like that, Sam."  
"What do you think Dick is going to do with her once he's got you?"  
"If this is really a trap like you said it was then they'll know we know. They know everything we're thinking. And if they know we know it's a trap, they won't be expecting us to run in gun's blazing. So that's exactly what we're gonna do," Dean told Sam sternly.  
"Dean, you used the word 'know' too many times in that sentence for that to be a valid plan..."   
"She is not going to be just another girl we can't save!" Dean shouted. At that, Sam fell silent. 

*//*

"Would you like something to eat?" Dick asked.  
"I'm pretty sure our taste palettes differ, thank you very much," you spat.   
"Well, that is true. But we've got some turducken slammers. I'm sure you'd enjoy those. Dean sure did."  
"What is your beef with Dean, exactly?" you inquired.   
Dick chuckled. "Well, for one, he's trying to kill me. Second, he's a Winchester. And that family has just caused so much trouble, especially in the past few years. I feel like I'd be doing the world a service by getting rid of them, you know?"  
You froze, at a loss for words. "Are you going to kill me, too?" you asked once you could form a coherent thought.   
"No, of course not. Not as long as Dean gets here in a timely manner," Dick said, glancing at his watch.   
"And how much time is that, exactly?" you asked, voice shaky.  
"Up until the point that I get tired of waiting, how's that sound?" Dick suddenly showed a sliver of anger and impatience in his tone.  
"Would you be more patient if I had a turducken sandwich?" you asked hesitantly.   
"Now you're getting it," Dick said, smiling. He leaned down to the phone on the table and pressed a button, speaking into it. "Susan, could you bring in a turducken slammer for our little human here?"   
Within moments, a plate was sitting in front of you with the sandwich on it. Despite your better judgement, you picked up the sandwich and began eating it.

*//*

**9:14pm Friday**  
“Dean, it’s been almost eight hours. I doubt Dick’s patience lasts that long,” Sam said tiredly.   
“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean muttered.   
“Dean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you more determined to save a girl and not give two shits about the consequences. I mean, think about it. After all that’s happened? First of all, how do you plan on getting her back? We don’t know how to kill the Leviathan. You really think this Borax stuff is gonna work? We’re talking about throwing cleaning supplies on something that can survive getting crushed by a car. Not to mention, if we can save her, where is she gonna go? She can’t stay with us. Not while Dick is still in power. She’s probably gonna have PTSD. Do you know how to take care of that, Dean? None of the possible outcomes-”  
“Do you not understand me when I say shut up? Is that just not in your vocabulary?” Dean was more than irritated now.   
“What life is she gonna go back to?!” Sam finally said.   
“A life with me! A life where I can keep her safe, and Dick Roman isn’t a threat!” he yelled. “Hell, maybe even a life that I don’t have to hunt anymore,” he said under his breath.


	11. A Righteous Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get to Roman Enterprises, but were they in time to save you?

**11:32pm Friday**  
Sam and Dean busted through the doors to Dick’s office after fighting off several of his Leviathan downstairs. Surprisingly enough, the Borax worked, distracting the monsters long enough for the boys to slice their heads off.   
When Dean entered the room, he saw Dick holding you up by the shoulders. Dean looked down and saw that you weren’t standing at all on your own, but that Dick was holding your weight in his tight grasp. Your head was drooping, your hair falling to hide your face, your knees bent beneath you. You weren’t unconscious, but you certainly would fall over if Dick weren’t holding you up. “What did you do to her?” Dean asked, his voice gruff.   
“Why, I didn’t do anything to her.” Dick smiled. “All I did was offer her a turducken slammer and she was putty in my hands.”  
Dean growled. “You don’t touch her,” he spat.   
“Alright,” Dick said happily, letting go of your weak body. You fell to the floor with a thud and a groan, but you were powerless to get up. Dean rushed over to you and crouched by your side, examining you for possible damage. You had a purple bruise on your jaw from when the Dean Leviathan had hit you, and you had nail marks on your upper arms and shoulders from when Dick was holding you up moments ago. Dean looked up at Dick and scowled. “Hey, you told me not to touch her, so I stopped touching her,” Dick said defensively.   
“I’m gonna kill you, I swear to god,” Dean spoke through his teeth.   
Roman crouched down next to Dean with a smug smile on his face. “You don’t even know how,” Dick cooed.   
Dean turned his head to look at Sam, and Sam nodded once. The younger Winchester reached his arm out and pulled the fire alarm, turning on the sprinkler system. Borax rained down in Roman’s office and Dean picked you up in his arms and the brothers ran out of the building. 

*//*

You woke up in a cabin, your head throbbing, and you smelt like bleach. You were on a leather couch with a quilt blanket and you didn’t want to open your eyes. Groaning, you rolled over and tried to recall what happened.   
Dean flew to your side as soon as he heard you stirring. He sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned over you, cupping your cheek in his hand. “[Y/N]?” he murmured. You turned your head and slowly opened your eyes to gaze into Dean’s. The real Dean. “How ya feelin’?” he asked.   
“Fat and smelly,” you told him. “What the hell happened? Where are we?”   
“We’re in a safehouse. Dick poisoned the turducken so that they could eat the humans. You must’ve had a couple of those sandwiches; you were like jelly. Oh, and you smell like bleach because we put Borax in the pipeline for the sprinklers and then turned them on,” Dean explained.   
“Borax?”  
“It burns the Leviathan. That turducken knocked you out, so we haven’t had a chance to get you clean,” Dean told you.   
“Oh,” was all you said.   
“Do you want to take a shower?” Dean asked. You nodded and Dean helped you up off the couch. “Here, I want you to at least get some food in you before you do anything.” Dean lead you to the kitchen of the cabin and pulled out a banana, holding it out to you.  
“A banana?” you questioned.   
“Roman’s poisoned anything with high fructose corn syrup, so this is our diet right now. Bananas are your best friend.”

*//*

After eating and taking a shower- thoroughly scrubbing yourself down with scented body wash to get the bleach smell off of you- you went back into the kitchen and found Dean on the computer at the table. “Hey,” you said. You were wearing Dean’s shirt and a pair of his boxers while your clothes were in the wash, leaving you feeling very exposed.   
Dean looked up at you, his eyes grazing over your body, eventually landing on yours. “Hey,” he said.   
“Can we talk?” you asked hesitantly, moving to sit down next to him.   
“Sure, what about?” Dean closed the laptop and slid it aside.   
“Um… when, um… when you left,” you stuttered. _When you left me,_ you thought to yourself. “...You didn’t even say goodbye…”  
Dean sighed and looked down. “I called y-”  
“Calling isn’t the same as saying goodbye, Dean,” you interrupted him.   
“I was trying to keep you safe.”  
“Well, you did the opposite. You left me alone without a clue as to what was going on.”  
“I just wanted to do the right thing, [Y/N]; I wanted to do right by you,” he said pleadingly, looking up at you.   
“How is abandoning me without any explanation ‘doing right by me’?!” you snapped, standing up again. “Yeah, you told me about your ‘job’, but you didn’t tell me anything about Dick Roman and the fact that he’s a monster that wants to kill you and anything you care about! If that’s your idea of protecting me, well, news flash, you need a new one! I mean, you could’ve at least told me about the fucking sandwiches! You think you’re doing the right thing by leaving people as soon as you get close to them, but you’re not! The damage is already done, Dean. You’ve made a mess that you think you’re cleaning up, but really you’re just dragging people into it further! Maybe if you had actually _stayed by my side_ you could’ve protected me! But instead you went into this… this self-loathing, self-righteous, self- _destruct_ mode where you think that just because you have _feelings_ , you have to do something, anything, to get rid of them or numb the pain. Guess what, Winchester, that’s not how it works!”   
Dean stood up and pulled you into his arms. You hadn’t even noticed, but during your rant, you began crying. And Dean was there to pick up the pieces for you, just like he had been with Lena. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “You’re right, I should’ve been there. And I should’ve told you the truth. I’m so sorry I didn’t because I know I should’ve.”  
“Promise me you’ll never leave me like that again, Dean,” you choked, clutching the edge of his flannel.  
“I promise I’ll never leave your side ever again. I promise I’ll never let Roman or any of his Leviathan lay another finger on you,” Dean murmured, kissing the top of your head. “I promise,” he repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all want more. I can't write more unless you tell me to.


	12. Damn, What a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some needed time with the reader, Dean gains hope for something he'd never even considered possible in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I wrote on this! I was just in a writing mood and decided to work on this story some more.

"So what are you going to do?" you murmured to Dean. You'd been at the cabin for a couple of days, and right now you were snuggled together in bed. Your finger traced patterns on his chest over his shirt.  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Dick Roman for ever laying a finger on you, that's what I'm gonna do," Dean replied quietly, holding your hand to him.  
"And then what?" you asked.  
"I'm going to be with you," he said, as if it were obvious.  
"Dean... what if some monsters come after us?" you asked. "What then?"  
He looked over at you with a small smile at the corner of his lips. "Then I guess it's a good thing we'll be together rather than separated."  
"What happened?" you suddenly inquired.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"I mean, this obviously isn't the first time something like this has happened- you've gotten involved with someone before and it didn't work out. What happened?"  
Dean sighed. "Lots of different things. One time, I told the truth about what I do for a living, and the girl thought I was making it up so that she wouldn't want to be with me. Another time, it was a girl that was like me, and she died; because of me. The worst was when I had to make my friend Cas take away a couple of people's memories of me so that they would be safe. That's probably most similar to what just happened with you. They were taken, and they were used to get to me," Dean told you.  
"I don't want you to take my memory away," you said, looking up at Dean sadly.  
Dean shook his head. "I won't do that to you. What I'm going to do is get rid of the Leviathan so we never have to worry about it again."  
"What if you can't? Or what if you die?" you asked him.  
"Either way, I'll make sure you're safe. I promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, Winchester," you murmured.  
He shook his head again, his gaze fixed on you, then he leaned in and kissed you. He let go of your hand and placed his hands on either side of your face, pulling you closer to him as you kissed.  
"Prove it," you whispered when you pulled away to breathe. He hummed a 'hm?' as he moved his lips to kiss down your neck. "Prove you'll keep me safe. Prove I mean too much to you for you to take my memory away. Prove you won't try to chase me away with a ridiculous lie," you whined, your eyes fluttering shut from the contact of his kisses.  
Dean rolled you onto your back so that he was hovering over you. He leaned back to take his t-shirt off, quickly returning to you once it fell to the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck when your lips met once again, pulling his body flush against yours as your tongues explored each other's mouths. You felt Dean's hands go to your waist, slowly inching your shirt up your body. You let go of him so you could remove your shirt, his eyes roaming over your naked torso. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, before leaning down again to suck your neck.  
You let out a moan and tangled your hand in his hair when he gently nibbled your sweet spot. Dean's lips made their way down your body, worshipping every inch; kissing your neck, shoulders, collarbone, breasts, stomach, belly button, hips, the tops of your thighs, every piece of skin that was exposed to him. Once he had accomplished that, he gripped your cotton shorts and looked up at you, questioning. You nodded your head in consent, and he pulled the last piece of fabric away from your body, quickly removing his own boxers thereafter.  
And then he worshipped the one place that he hadn't touched yet. He spread your legs a little, holding your thighs gently and occasionally giving you a reassuring squeeze, and licked a stripe up your folds. "Dean," you moaned breathily, your hands flying down to tangle themselves in Dean's hair. _Damn, he has a talented tongue,_ you thought to yourself when you felt yourself about to reach your peak. "Dean!" you whined, arching your back.  
"It's okay baby," he murmured against you, never losing contact. "This is about you." “Dean, if it’s about me then _give me what I want_ ,” you whined breathily, running your fingers through Dean’s hair.  
“What do you want, baby?” Dean murmured as he kissed his way back up to your mouth.  
Your hands were still entangled in his hair and when he pulled his lips from yours you just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both of you out of breath. After what seemed like a year of silence, you finally took a breath and whispered back, “You.” Dean hardly allowed you to speak the short word in its entirety before his lips were on yours again, suddenly kissing you as if the world was going to end. His hands found your waist and he clung to you so hard, you knew you’d have bruises tomorrow, but to be quite honest, you didn’t care one bit.  
Soon after, you felt him push into you and you constricted your arms around him, clinging to him for dear life. He got a rhythm going and you couldn’t tell where Dean ended and you began, but it felt right that way. Dean’s lips moved down your jaw to your neck as he pushed in and out of you, and you felt yourself growing closer and closer to your orgasm. “Dean,” you moaned- it was the only word you could even think right now.  
“Yeah, baby girl?” he whispered huskily, and you almost came right then.  
“I’m gonna-” you were interrupted by your own moan.  
“It’s okay, [Y/N], just let it,” he breathed. You could tell by the shakiness of his voice he was close, too.  
One more thrust and you let out a whine, shortly followed by a grunt from Dean, and you felt yourself clench around him as he came undone with you. You hadn’t even noticed until you came down from your high that Dean had bitten your shoulder, almost enough to draw blood.  
He hesitantly rolled himself off of you and pulled you with him, your bodies never losing contact. “I love you.”

*//*

Sam could sense the anxiety spreading throughout Dean’s thoughts when Dean came into the kitchen later that morning. “Hey,” Sam spoke, looking up from his breakfast. “You okay?” he asked his brother. Dean rubbed his face as he sat down across the small table. “Something happen with [Y/N]?” Sam prodded.  
“Yeah,” Dean sighed.  
Sam raised his eyebrows. “Bad? Good? Both?”  
“I… I told her I loved her,” he said hesitantly.  
“So what happened?” Sam asked. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”  
“I say it like that because it’s been a damn long time since I told a girl I loved her. And I’m scared, Sammy,” Dean said gruffly.  
“Well did she say it back?” Sam questioned. Dean looked Sam in the eye and while Dean wasn’t wearing a grin, his eyes were brighter and held more hope than Sam had ever seen in Dean. “She did,” Sam said with a chuckle.  
Dean finally let out a soft smile and nodded curtly. “Sam, I think she could be the one. The one I get to leave this life for,” he admitted. “Damn, I never thought I’d hear myself say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys want me to add more to this, I totally will. Just let me know.


End file.
